


Phantom Fantasy

by LumaBoop



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Persona 5
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Glove Kink, If Audi can be in FFXV then so can Atlus, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, no War no problems, otaku Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: Persona 5 finally dropped in Lucis, and Noctis and his crew are hooked.





	1. The Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This, here, is a long time coming, and is my spoiled child that I love very much and would give the moon from the stars if I could. This will be my self-indulgent piece, and I hope some people find as much pleasure in it as I do writing this, because fuck yes Persona 5 in the FFXV universe.

When Noctis was 19, the fifth installment of the infamous Persona series dropped worldwide.

 

At first, he was a bit suspect, as its development was plagued with year long delays. However, with the newly established peace between the nations, the team could finally put the finishing polish to the game. But with all the issues in its creation, Noctis had nearly forgotten it was close to releasing, and once it did, didn't immediately jump to buying it.

 

It was Prompto who urged him to make the purchase, promising that everyone was raving about the game, even those in Niflheim, in parts where the war hadn't struck too harshly in terms of economy.  With one of his boyfriends urging him to try it, how could he say no?

 

That's how Noctis and Prompto, and somehow Ignis, got roped into a nearly two-week long binge to play and finish Persona 5. It was only thanks to Ignis' and Gladiolus' injections into Noctis' apartment that the prince was kept aware of the world around him. The game was that engrossing. And Noctis didn't find himself rushing through either. As the game's slogan advised, he took his time, exploring every inch of this lovely, seedy city, each character arc, every possible pathway, and had filled every save slot the game offered to try and gain the maximum amount of personality for his protagonist (he still didn't max out Kindness or Proficiency).

 

More than with any other game he'd played, Noctis grew more and more enamored with the protagonist. He was a young man named Akira, but he'd named him after himself. Which Noctis rarely did in video games, but… he just felt akin to him. He was Akira in so many ways, at least in Noctis' opinion. Prompto agreed, especially with the protagonist’s more snarky and aloof responses.

 

"I think I'm totally Ryuji. And Iggy's so much like Yusuke, yeah? Or maybe more like Makoto?" He'd said once, and the perspective of that just kinda stuck. Ryuji was Prompto, and Yusuke was Ignis… or Makoto. Ignis wasn't nearly as obsessive as Yusuke… but-- Then again, maybe so. He was definitely as smart, if not smarter, than Makoto, and equally as frightening and aggressive as her in battle. But Yusuke had Ignis' elegance and beauty.

 

He'd look so good wearing Yusuke's fox mask…

 

And it was really a downward spiral from there. Once the game was finished, and new game plus was activated, Noctis played less frequently, but his fanaticism with it only intensified. He talked about it as much as he talked of King's Knight, finding his hands itching for his PS9 controller instead of his cell phone. He researched the best path for confidant Maxes he'd missed the first time around, and even amped up the difficulty to Merciless a few times (fuck that mode, he'd said, but Gladiolus and Ignis seemed to have no issue).

 

Ironically, Noctis' love of the game was not alienating him from the world. It seemed to inspire him to be a bit more involved in different ways socially when he wasn't playing. And each of his lovers was also picking up interests in the game. Prompto loved the game in its entirety like he did, while Ignis loved the stylistic choices and voice acting. Gladio loved the monsters that could be gathered in the game, and the strategy needed to play on harder difficulties. And everyone knew he was also getting pretty invested in the story and characters. They all loved the game, and it brought them that much closer.

 

A year passed, and the gaming community at large was saturated with Persona contributions, the fandom hefty and passionate. On Noctis' 20th birthday, he had a costume party, and no one was allowed to dress as Phantom Thieves besides his lovers and choice guests.

 

Months before the party, he'd commissioned costumes to be made for each of them, him as Joker, Prompto as Skull, Ignis as Fox, and Gladio as the persona Izanagi. As much as Noctis loved Arsene, he still held a lot of love for Persona 4's main demon. Gladio, however, did not fit the costume despite careful measurements, so in a laat minute decision, Noctis had the (indulgent) idea to have Gladio dress as Iwai, a character that Noctis found absolutely fuckable. He only admitted this to Prompto, who merely grinned at the time and called him predictable.

 

Others in the costume party were dressed as things from different games, different genres, different universes. It was a mini cosplayer meet up, and Noctis couldn't be more in his element that night.

 

"Prince Joker. Has a nice ring to it." Prompto grinned behind his mask, taking a sip of the fruit drink he'd scooped up. Noctis was currently resting at his reserved table, looking much like a man on a throne. He smirked and gave a soft shrug. "Hey, if it fits."

 

"Hah, look at you, being all hot and confident. You'd make Akira so proud." Prompto teased, giving Noctis a nudge. The nudge went in Noctis favor, pulling his blonde boyfriend straight into his lap. Their masks clicked together in a failed attempt at a quick kiss, leaving them laughing at themselves.

 

"Hey you seen Iggy and Gladio?" Prompto hummed, calming down enough to sit still in Noctis' lap. He looked at the crowd at large, trying to pick out one Fox and one Iwai among the swarm of nerds and guests.

 

"No, now that you mention it. I saw 'em maybe an hour ago."

 

"Maybe something came up. You know how anal Gladio gets with you and crowds."

 

"Yeah, lemme text 'em."

 

Shifting Prompto a bit on his lap, he pulled out his phone from his well-tailored trench coat, which had a phantom thief logo on the back for tonight's party.

 

> _ Noctis: where are you? _

 

He gave it a minute. In the meantime, he let a red-gloved hand give Prompto's ass a sneaky squeeze through the thick fabric of his outfit. "H-hnm, cut it out," Prompto rumbled, "I'm not wearing a cup, man…"

 

His phone pinged using the same sound effect as that in the game when Akira's phone went off.

 

> _ Iwai: Ya really wanna know? _

 

Noctis sucked his teeth, but knew that his cheeks were glowing. Fucking Gladio and his teasing.

 

> _ Noctis: I wouldn't have asked if I didn’t wanna know. _

 

"You named Gladio ‘Iwai’ in your phone? Man you got it bad." Prompto snickered, which earned him another squeeze. He took it in stride, and a bit of satisfaction.

 

> _ Iwai: Well, since you're so concerned. _

 

The text was followed shortly with the notification of a picture being sent. Both young man choked at what they saw.

 

It was a shot of Ignis' back and ass pressed into an exposed crotch, covered in the lush blue and white of Yusuke's thief outfit, now bunched up and out of the way. A hand that was clearly Gladio's gripped his hip, but was covered in the coat of Iwai. Ignis was looking back at the camera over his shoulder, face debauched and half covered with the fox mask.

 

There was another picture, less pretty, but still lewd, of one of Ignis' legs lifted up and pressed against, assumingly Gladio’s, chest to show off the entirety of Ignis being fucked in the guise of Fox.

 

"Fuck…" Noctis rasped, eyes suddenly wild behind his mask. Prompto took the phone from his hand, looking over both pictures again with a solid appreciative whistle while Noctis snapped his head through the crowd to try and find any nook that they were possibly doing this in.

 

"Hey, Noct." Prompto purred and offered the phone right back to him, another message waiting.

 

> _ Iwai: Just getting Iggy warmed up for you. Can't wait for the after party, babe. _

 

"Can we, like, call the party over soon? Like now?" Prompto whined, now glad he was sitting because he really wished he'd worn that damned cup.

 

Noctis knew he couldn't do that so easily. And fucking Gladio knew it too, so fuck him for teasing them like this. Well, two could play at this game.

 

Knowing Prompto was more ruffled than he was, he took his phone, angled it down at Prompto's crotch, and gave it a fondle, much to the blond’s surprise, but immediate delight. "A-ah Noctis…"

 

He stroked until a stronger outline of his cock pressed through the one piece outfit, and he took the photo, knowing Gladio had a thing for Joker's gloves.

 

> _ Noctis: Too bad, this coulda been you right now. _

 

"H-hey don't use me for revenge porn." Prompt huffed, flicking Noctis' neck, and the prince just smiled back, knowing Prompto loved this.

 

A few seconds passed, then a picture of a middle finger came followed by a text.

 

> _ Iwai: Let's see how fast the Crownsguard can escort out a ballroom full of nerds. _

 

Noctis wet his lips. He couldn't wait to get his mouth around Iwai's cock. "Happy Birthday to me…"

 


	2. The Masque-Rave

At 21, Noctis went to his first convention under an alias for his protection. He'd never been to one due to obvious security reasons, but he felt that, at this age, he either could handle himself in public and be tactful, or he couldn't. But he'd be damned if he missed out on this one--- the voice behind Yusuke and Iwai would be there, and he wanted his Black Frost plushie signed by them.

 

Yes, he used his wealth on this one to secure VIP badges, so seeing those VAs and getting his signature was a secured deal. One of his favorite artist would also be there, and he wanted a new keychain (or five). If he just so happened to have to have Gladio with him at all times, and had to be in cosplay at all times for his safety, so be it.

 

Another excuse to be in cosplay of his favorite pairing in the game? He'd take it.

 

Noctis ran the scene as if he owned it, as if he were just a regular fan in cosplay having a good time, not the introverted prince of Insomnia. Gladio noticed this change in Noctis whenever he donned his costume, but didn't think it was a bad thing. If anything, it was fucking hot, Noctis pulling off a convincing Akira, who was an attractive character, for being fictional. Too young for him, personally… but Noctis wasn't Akira in that sense.

 

No, Noctis was all his, and at this convention, he could be as handsy as he liked, within reason, since fans seemed to eat that shit up. Something about Akira and Iwai or something; Noctis had brought it up multiple times before, but Gladio didn't like the game for the pairings. He couldn't deny, however, that this roleplaying dynamic that sprung up whenever they cosplayed was intoxicating at minimum.  He already loved Noctis as he was, but loving him while he was feeling sexy in his costume was even better.

 

"Too bad Iggy and Prompto couldn't come." Gladio said as they got in line for the last event on Saturday that Noctis wanted to go to. The Masque-Rave. It was a dancing event much like any other night scene, only filled with a bunch of costumed peoples. No regulars allowed inside.

 

"Nm, well Ignis didn't want to come, and Prompto didn't want me to pay for his ticket. It's cool though; I got them some merch." Noctis grinned, looking over his shoulder as they waited in line for entry. The thrumming music intensified as they encroached, and while Noctis didn't flock to clubs and raves, this, somehow, felt so damn exciting. It wasn't him going to a rave, it was Akira, or rather Joker, and Iwai. It made his blood warm and his mind disassociate just enough to discard his inhibitions.

 

The heat behind the smolder Noctis gave Gladio shot right through him, tingling in his chest before simmering deep and dangerous in his gut. Gladio reached down in response, hands resting at Noctis' flanks, and rubbed up and down, fingertips pressing through the coat.

 

"You getting excited?" Noctis looked over his shoulder again, and wet his lips when Gladio's returning gaze was laced with lust this time.

 

"Let's try and keep this as low key as possible, yeah?" he rumbled, leaning down to press those words right into Noctis' ear.

 

Noctis merely smirked, and replied, "no promises."

 

Indeed, no sooner had they gone in that Noctis had purposefully parted away from Gladio to try and find a dance partner. Not that he could truly dance save for some fist pumping and jumping and swaying, but just seeing him with someone else was going to ramp up Gladio perfectly well.

 

Just as predicted, after finding him nestled close to a --a who again, A-ketchup?- Gladio bent down over the other cosplayer just to whisper in Noctis' face. "C'mere boy," he rasped, going straight into character. He was sure the other cosplayer was blanched out in fright of having 'stolen' someone else’s date, and did not want to cross Gladio. He slipped out from between the two to find someone else, leaving Noctis to back up slowly to the darker corner of the dance hall with Gladio following his lead.

 

"Think you're clever, don’t ya?" Gladio rasped, hands on either side of Noctis' body, while the other looked up at him, panting as if exhausted, cute pink tongue peeking past his lips. He leaned into the wall, back arching into it while craning his head back. He was thoroughly drunk off the atmosphere, feeling nothing but intoxicating freedom in his alias as Joker.

 

"I dunno… how clever am I?" Noctis whispered. "Could just be my dumb luck."

 

Gladio chuckled, feeling himself slip into less of himself and more of this gruff bastard who enjoyed cocky assholes not afraid to be gusty to his face. He came in closer, pressing his leg right between Noctis' leather clad thighs. He moaned happily and rolled his hips over and over into it.

 

"You got the best luck, then, to get me right where you want me every time. Hope no one gets the bright idea of doing actual security… or we'll be kicked out."

 

"Let'em come," Noctis moaned and pushed up his mask just enough while also tugging at the panels of Gladio's jacket, "Let'em see me, and get jealous they're not getting this."

 

Their lips crashed together, all nibbling teeth and pressing tongues as Gladio engulfed Noctis' being with both his body and his jacket. He rutted harder along Gladio's offered leg, feeling his cock strain in his pants. "Fuck, yes… you're such a hot Iwai, Gladio, it's not fair…"

 

"You just love it when I dress like this. Almost makes me jealous… you like Iwai more than me?" Gladio smirked against Noctis' jaws as he fondled Noctis through his vest, down his waist, and cupped his ass to keep him perfectly on his tip toes, his cock lined right with the thick muscle of his thigh. Noctis keened, matching the volume of the music.

 

"Love you like this," Noctis answered, and pulled him in for one more kiss, drinking in more of this moment, this wild abandon of rutting in a cosplay rave with no one likely to stop them from going even further. "Love you any way you look… and maybe more like this." he smirked against their spit slick lips.

 

Gladio bit down on his lower lip in retaliation of his cheekiness, which only raised Noctis to higher pleasures, feeling his thighs quake in the effort to stay on his feet with his cock trapped against muscle and leather. "Can feel your little cock just aching to come… Joker."

 

Noctis choked happily at the usage of his alias, eyes rolling back as Gladio kept speaking into his ear as if he were the ex-Yakuza Iwai. "You get off on this, kid? Like getting frisked by men twice your age? Like cruising for cock to fill that greedy hole of yours? Too bad, you're gonna have to get off on my leg alone. I'm sure you can-- you're so hungry for it, you Phantom slut."

 

All of that was working for Noctis, coupled with his hips  continuing to move forward into that solid thigh, and then back into Gladio's squeezing hands, loving the bite of his blunt nails through the fabric. "Feels so good… Iwai… Iwai, wish you were inside of me…"

 

"Get to work, kid."

 

Gladio slunk his fingers past the hem of his pants and dug those nails straight into flesh. Noctis threw his arms around Gladio in a new wave of effort, hips working on autopilot to bring himself to crest, even if it was on himself. He didn't care, and between the mind-blanking pulse of the music and Gladio's constant stream of in-character provoking, he found his edge and fell over. His body shuddered against his lover's body, feeling his cock pulse over and over, and feeling the warmth of cum ooze in his briefs.

 

"F-fuck, Gladio…" The other slumped shamelessly into Gladio's waiting arms, the high of the moment slowly seeping from his bones.

 

He chuckled and gently scooped the other into his arms, carrying him gingerly. "I gotchu. I think that’s enough excitement for one con. Let's head back to the hotel, alright?"

 

Noctis merely nuzzled into Gladio's neck in response, placing a sneaky little lick there are well. Gladio shivered despite himself, and scoffed.

 

"Brat. Okay then, you'll be taking care of me once we get back, then."

 

"Nm, maybe." Noctis smirked tiredly against his jaw, and Gladio just couldn't be more gone for Noctis, even if he was a raging otaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, cant believe I wrote this.


End file.
